


No One Else

by howdoyousleep



Series: Modern Daddy Steve Rogers/Young Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: And now here he is, walking up the steps to Steve’s brownstone at 12:03 in the morning on a Thursday night. He’s standing there like a fucking idiot with his tail between his legs, his hand coming up to ring the doorbell and falling back to his side maybe 8 times, and he lets out a shaky sigh. What if Steve wasn’t awake? Was this out of line? Showing up to his house in the middle of the fucking night? Fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting literally anything I've ever written and I genuinely hope you enjoy it. Jumpin into the scene with a ton of Daddy Kink, lmao. I am open to kindly worded critiques and would greatly appreciate any compliments or love you want to shower me with. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.-- major shoutout to endofadream for easing my worries and beta'ing. <3

They had never had the outright discussion about whether or not they were exclusive, and _Christ_, there was no way that someone like Steve wanted to be exclusive with someone like Bucky, so Bucky didn’t think twice in the moment when the opportunity arose to fuck around with a stranger at a party. He did however, think about it literally every moment of their encounter and for hours afterwards.

His lips weren’t that intoxicating combination of soft and sweet and firm, taking control easily, leaving Bucky breathless. His shoulders weren’t as large, as muscular, his back void of the muscles that Bucky so desperately wanted to feel rippling under his fingers. His hands weren’t as commanding, as gentle, and his thighs didn’t feel right between Bucky’s legs. Bucky might have been able to shake all of these things, pushed them to the side, but there was one thing that he couldn’t overlook—intimacy. Yes, they had been _intimate_ but…there was little focus on each other’s pleasure. Yeah, Bucky had gotten out an “_Oh fuck, Daddy_,”, and the guy had gone along with it, but that’s where it ended. The intimacy and desire that came with the term was missing and it left Bucky feeling empty. It made Bucky burn for Steve, from the inside out.

He has had weeks, months, to realize he had fallen and fallen _hard_ for Steve and all he did was get swept up in this new relationship. Relationship? Fuck if he knows the proper label, if there is one. What they had moved at Bucky’s pace and that was Steve’s insistence, not wanting to push anything onto the younger man. Ever since Bucky had caught Steve sneaking a plethora of glances at him from a barstool across his favorite local dive bar he had been hooked. A deadly combination of Nat’s encouragement and liquid courage had convinced him to saunter up to Steve’s chair, bat his eyelashes, and murmur a “Hi…”. Their conversations had been easy, flirty, _one_ thing obviously on Bucky’s mind, but all Steve did was rile him up, shower him with compliments, filthy glances, heated whispers, before leaving him with a kiss on the cheek and his number in Bucky’s phone.

Bucky jerked off to the thought of a much older Steve whispering filth in his ear as he fucked him into the mattress, coming with a shout, and two days later he was messaging Steve. But Steve insisted—everything at Bucky’s pace. And Bucky struggled with that. He didn’t want to seem like a needy, barely legal kid, desperate for Steve’s attention but at the same time he didn’t want to seem disinterested. He really liked Steve. He made Bucky feel important and cherished while at the same time quickly learned how to take Bucky apart, what made him hot, how to fuck Bucky in a way that was practically an out-of-body experience for him. It was incredible and Bucky loved the time he spent with Steve, sex or not, and it was always the same—“Whatever you want, baby.”.

And now here he is, walking up the steps to Steve’s brownstone at 12:03 in the morning on a Thursday night. He’s standing there like a fucking idiot with his tail between his legs, his hand coming up to ring the doorbell and falling back to his side maybe 8 times, and he lets out a shaky sigh. What if Steve wasn’t awake? Was this out of line? Showing up to his house in the middle of the fucking night? _Fuck._ The buzz from the alcohol given to him at the party was quickly wearing off, as was his courage, but he couldn’t take any steps away from Steve’s front door. He felt tears well up in his eyes, his throat tightening briefly, before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Steve a text.

** _You up?_ **

Ridiculous. It sounded like a booty call, like he wanted to get dicked down, and Bucky instantly regretted sending it, letting out a small distressed noise but a short vibration from his phone in his palm drew him away from his thoughts.

** _Yeah, baby. What’s up?_ **

Bucky huffed out a breath and quickly rang the doorbell before he could talk himself out of doing so, pocketing his phone and automatically crossing his arms across his chest in an anxious move. It took him a moment before he heard Steve’s footsteps from the other side of the door but, in what felt like an eternity, it was swung open and there stood Steve.

God, _Steve._ For reasons beyond Bucky, Steve was still dressed in clothes from what he was assuming was work: Navy blue dress pants that were sinfully tight, a crisp white button-down shirt open at the collar tucked into said pants, a gold watch around his left wrist. His blonde hair had grown since Bucky first met Steve and it was pushed back out of his face, his beard looking achingly soft and Bucky’s fingers twitched as he shoved down the desire to reach out and stroke it. Steve looked so fucking _good_ and _powerful _and Bucky ached all over, inside and out, at his desire for the older man.

“Buck?” Steve’s voice was laced with both concern and curiosity as he stood in the doorway with one hand on his hip and one leaning on the outside of the doorknob. _Shit_. Bucky hadn’t thought this far, about what he would say to Steve, and he added to the list of things he regrets at this very moment. He feels his heart hammer against his chest, fingers digging into his arms and he let’s out an awkward chuckle of, “Hey, Steve,” as his eyes fall to his feet.

_Shit,_ he shouldn’t have come. What did he think was going to happen? Here he is, a twenty-something year-old college kid on the doorstep of one of Brooklyn’s most eligible bachelor’s house for what? Plead and beg to do what? They never said they were exclusive. _Why does Bucky keep thinking that?_ Why would he think—

“Bucky.”

He snaps his eyes up to meet Steve’s, watching the corners of his lips turn up slightly before he tips his head back and motions behind him.

“Come inside, sugar.”

Bucky warms all over at the soft tone of Steve’s voice and the term of endearment, his eyelids fluttering closed briefly, and he finds himself taking shaky steps in front of him to follow the older man. Bucky has spent a good deal of time within Steve’s home and he still finds himself marveling at the beauty of it. Clean lines, brick facades, vanilla-woodsy scent—this was a _home_. They pass the staircase on the right and the sitting area on the left, Steve apparently taking them to the kitchen, but Bucky barely notices as his eyes are locked between watching Steve’s ass and the stretch of his shirt across his shoulders. He finds his mouth watering as Steve reaches for the refrigerator, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water and passing it to Bucky. He appreciates the gesture, opening it and taking a few gulps as Steve settles into a tall chair sitting at the vast kitchen island. Bucky doesn’t move from his place near the fridge on the other side of the island and silence settles between the two of them, Bucky chewing on his bottom lip and beginning to pick at the label on his water bottle.

Steve watches him, Bucky can tell even though he can’t see, and waits for the younger man to say something, to explain his presence so late at night. Steve is so patient, always so patient and kind and supportive and _fuck _Bucky wants to touch him and to hear sweet things whispered into his ear. He was such an idiot thinking anyone else could give him what Steve does.

“I went to a party tonight,” Bucky says softly, eyes still downcast, fingers still fidgety.

“Did you have a good time?” Steve asks him, tone kind, and Bucky looks up in time to watch him lean back into the chair, his hand coming up to his face to run over his chin. Bucky’s eyes follow the movement until they reach Steve’s eyes and before he can even think twice Bucky whispers, “I fucked someone.” He almost gasps at his own words, the heavy weight of them hanging in the air between them. Bucky isn’t entirely sure what he expected in response, and he sure as shit didn’t think he would just come out and say that to Steve, but he isn’t prepared at all when Steve doesn’t miss a beat, doesn’t break eye contact, as he asks, “They fuck you good, baby?”. Bucky huffs out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, turning his heated face to the side. _Christ._ Bucky doesn’t think for a second that he could manage to open his mouth, let alone form words to respond, so he shakes his head.

“Use your words. Look at me,” Steve instructs, tone morphing from sweet to stern, and Bucky lets out a whimper in embarrassment. He briefly closes his eyes before opening them once more and locking onto Steve’s intense gaze through his lashes.

“They fuck you good?” Steve repeats, tone once again light, looking into his eyes as he asks that makes a humiliated chill run down Bucky’s spine.

“N-no. No, they didn’t,” Bucky replies, tone hushed, and he watches the realization wash over Steve’s features, his gaze turning from amused to heated. _Shit_. Steve knows exactly why he is here and Bucky realizes it at the same time. Bucky hasn’t thought the words before this point and the realization has Bucky short of breath. Steve _owns _Bucky. His body, his pleasure, his everything—it all belongs to Steve. The thought runs through his head again and again and it makes the back of Bucky’s neck tingle, breaking out in goosebumps that travel all across his body, and he lets out a small noise as Steve stands and begins moving towards him. Bucky has yet to break eye contact and it takes every ounce of his self-control to not reach out and grasp and pull at any piece of Steve he can get.

Within seconds Steve is inches from Bucky, hips almost pressed against his body, arms on either side of him as the blonde leans his hands against the counter behind him. Bucky can’t tear his eyes away from Steve’s, locked into place, the feeling of him surrounding Bucky very nearly overwhelming and his head spins. Bucky can feel Steve’s breath on his lips when he whispers, “Why are you here, Buck?”. Bucky wants to simultaneously melt into the floor and into Steve’s strong warm body and he lets out yet _another_ pitiful noise. Steve whispers a small “_Nu-uh”_, his gaze softening as he gives Bucky an encouraging look.

“Why are you here, honey?”

What is Bucky supposed to say? He himself didn’t even know what made him show up here in the middle of the night so Bucky says the one thing that makes sense to him—

“_Daddy_…"  
  
It comes out more desperate than Bucky would have liked, high-pitched and breathy, almost hesitant, but the look in Steve’s eyes confirms that it was the right thing to say. Steve slowly leans forward, letting out a coo of a pleased noise, and peppers kisses along Bucky’s jawline and cheek. Bucky lets out a huff of a moan, relief washing over him at the contact, his hands flying up to clutch at Steve’s crisp shirt.

“Oh baby, they didn’t fuck you like I do, did they?”

_Shit._ A small sob breaks through Bucky’s lips and Steve runs a hand down the younger man’s back, pulling Bucky into him tightly, large hand settling on his lower back. Bucky would be stupid to think that Steve couldn’t feel his throbbing erection through the material of his jeans and he finds himself gasping at the feel of being surrounded by Steve. His warm strong body pushing against the length of his own, the feel of his lips on the side of his face, his breath on his jaw, his words piercing through him. Steve pulls back to watch Bucky answer the question, eyes dark and sparkling.

“No, Daddy. They d-didn’t.”

“Mhmm, and that’s why you’re here now isn’t it, sugar?” Steve leans in to ghost his lips across Bucky’s in a tease of a gesture before he murmurs, “Because I own you, Buck. Don’t I?” And _fuck _if that wasn’t the answer to everything, to all of Bucky’s worries of the evening, of all of his thoughts, all of his insecurities. Bucky is nodding before Steve even finishes his sentence, unable to tear his eyes away from Steve’s and within a second he is spun around, hips being pushed into the counter, one of the blonde’s strong arms coming up to wrap around Bucky’s chest in a possessive motion, lips by his ear. Bucky feels overwhelmed at Steve’s possessive actions and words, head spinning, but he reminds himself that it’s everything he wants and needs in this moment, the entire reason he came here in the first place. Steve’s fingers suddenly find themselves brushing Bucky’s plump bottom lips, gasping quietly as the younger man kisses them before letting the tip of his tongue dart across the pads. Steve pushes the two digits through Bucky’s lips roughly, feeling the inside of the younger man’s lush lips, his mouth.

“These are my lips, my mouth, aren’t they, Buck?” All Bucky can do it whimper and nod his head, eyelids fluttering as he feels Steve’s pleased groan rumble throughout his chest. His knees buckle softly as Steve’s large fingers abandon Bucky’s mouth and his hand runs down to squeeze his cock through his jeans.

“This is mine too, this pretty little cock. Isn’t it?”

“Oh fuck. _Yeah_, yes, yes…” Bucky moans, head falling back into Steve’s chest, hips pushing up into a large hand, solid grip, relishing in the pleasure Steve is giving him, and suddenly that hand is working his jeans open. A button is popped through its hole, zipper yanked down, and Steve’s hand is gripping his erection, pulling it out of Bucky’s briefs. His eyes roll back in his head as Steve strokes him, firm grip, twisting his wrist at the tip, smearing precum on his downward stroke. _Fuck_, Steve’s pulling out all the stops, making Bucky feel so good, and if Steve didn’t have a strong arm around his chest, holding him up, he’s sure he’d be on the ground by now. Through his foggy brain Bucky realizes Steve is speaking to him, breath hot on his ear.

“Look, baby, look at this pretty cock in my hand. Look at it,” and Bucky whimpers as he brings his head up to glance down. A noise similar to a shout slips out of Bucky’s mouth as soon as he sees himself being stroked by one of Steve’s strong, calloused hands, arm tight across his chest. Steve kisses his cheek and slows his movement down to the point where he is just gripping Bucky in his hand.

“Whose cock is this?” Steve asks quietly against Bucky’s ear and he doesn’t dare miss a beat before whimpering, “It’s yours, it’s Daddy’s cock, _fuck, _Steve.” Steve hums against Bucky’s temple, whispering “_Good boy,”_ before letting his cock go, moving to quickly shove Bucky’s pants and briefs down to the floor. They hit the wood in a _whoosh _and the older man takes a second for himself, rubbing his own throbbing cloth-covered erection against the perfect swell of Bucky’s now bare ass, pushing the hem of his shirt up and out of the way to appreciate the view more thoroughly. A deep groan tears through his lips, moving to brace both hands on the counter on either side of Bucky, still pressed against the other man, huffing out hot breath onto the back of his neck. Bucky can’t stop the small noises that keep creeping out of him, especially as he feels Steve’s fat cock push against his behind and it has him gasping by the time Steve speaks again.

“_Fuck_, honey, so sweet,” and he kneads his palm against one cheek of Bucky’s ass before bringing his hand around to smack it, and the brunette gasps loudly before letting out a groan. Steve kisses the back of Bucky’s neck sweetly before adding two more quick strikes, teeth nipping lightly at the delicate skin beneath his mouth.

“S’this my ass, Bucky? Is this sweet little ass all mine too?”

Bucky’s beginning to lose the simple functions of his brain, his mind fuzzy as he tries to keep up with Steve’s questions. His hands are braced on the counter, head falling forward, ass pulsing with Steve’s strikes, and he is reminded once again that there is no one like Steve. No one can do these things to Bucky. He barely hears himself speak when he responds, “It’s yours, Daddy,” probably sounding rightfully fucked already. Steve kisses his way up Bucky’s shoulder, using one hand to guide his head back by holding his chin the other one runs down his lean body to his ass. Bucky feels like he might explode, his heartrate spiking, his body pulsing, his core temperature rising. All he can think is _Steve Steve Steve Daddy Daddy Daddy_ and his brain makes the syrupy connection that Steve is running thick fingers between his cheeks and is suddenly rubbing two of said thick fingers against his hole.

“Oh _fuccccckkk,_” Bucky shouts, Steve’s hand running from his chin to clasp around his throat, his mouth pressed against Bucky’s cheek. Steve’s chaste kiss to his cheek is sweet but the next words out of his mouth are filthy—

“And this cunt? This mine too?”

Bucky can’t breathe. He can’t think. Shaking against the line of Steve’s body he tries to form words but all that comes out of his mouth are nonsense noises. Steve’s fingers rub in circles and he doesn’t wait for Bucky to answer, just keeps talking.

“No one can give this greedy fuckin’ cunt what it needs like I can, right, Buck? Fuckin’ fill it up every goddamn time, give it just what it needs. Daddy’s cock, right, sugar?”

Bucky thinks he might pass out, legitimately pass the fuck out on the kitchen floor, knees wobbling, weak as shit all over. He thinks he might be crying but he honest to God can’t tell. All he can hear are Steve’s words and noises and all he can feel is Steve’s hand around his throat, holding him up, and his big fingers playing with his hole. He has never felt like this, fire burning from his core, inside and out, his body unsure of how to react. He doesn’t even know what he says in response, knowing Steve will want one, his own ears hearing himself whine loudly, “_Fuck, Daddy. Yes, Daddy,_” and he feels Steve give him a kiss on his temple before he let’s Bucky go.

Bucky feels like he is moving through molasses, his eyelids heavy, his brain foggy, vaguely registering Steve taking off his shoes, pants, and underwear. Bucky does what he can to help, letting out short whimpers and noises of frustration, hearing Steve chuckle briefly before he’s pushing Bucky’s torso down across the countertop in front of him.

“Daddy?” Bucky questions softly, almost sighing at the coolness of the marble beneath him, and Steve is quickly kneeling behind Bucky, hands kneading the fleshiest part of his ass, warm breath ghosting across the most intimate part of his body. Steve let’s out a please possessive hum before he runs a broad stripe over Bucky’s hole with his tongue. Jesus _fucking _Christ.

“Gotta get this pretty hole ready for Daddy’s big cock. Yeah, baby?” Steve coos and Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head, hands grappling at the counter before reaching in front of his body to hold onto the opposite edge tightly. Steve wastes no time, on a fucking mission, a messy mission, to completely wreck Bucky. Bucky knew Steve was keen on this being his favorite thing that Steve does to him, so intimate and possessive, so dirty, and his Daddy really lets him have it. Steve’s tongue circles and lavs over his rim, giving it the periodical kiss or nip, before his tongue is _fucking _Bucky. He cries out, arching his back to give Steve better access to his hole, feeling Steve’s spit drip down to his balls, and he groans into the counter as Steve does the same into his skin. He pulls back to slap at Bucky’s ass, one on each cheek, squeezing and spreading Bucky open before he spits directly onto his hole and Bucky’s brain whites out. He loses all traces of self-doubt and leaves behind all inhibitions, feeling Steve begin to tongue-fuck his ass again, and when he manages to drag himself back to the present he realizes he’s talking.

_“Fuck yes, Daddy. Eat that fuckin’ cunt, makin’ me feelsogood. So wet, so dirty. You gonna fuck this little ass? Gonna fuck it with your big cock? Fuckin miss that cock…” _

He has no idea what he is saying and if he were any more mentally present he would graciously ask for the floor to swallow him alive at his words, but he can’t find it in him to care. Especially when it’s got Steve moaning loudly into his skin, fingers of one hand tightening around Bucky’s hips, one finger of the other hand pushing against his entrance. Bucky has absolutely no idea where Steve found lube, especially in the kitchen, but he adds that to the list of things he can’t care about in this moment. Bucky feels him stand, crying out at the loss of contact, but within seconds he is gripping Bucky by the back of the neck, that one finger pushing its way into his body, and Bucky is torn between sighing and crying. He does both.

“Look at this greedy ass, _goddamn_, baby,” Steve marvels, moving his finger in and out a few times before adding another one. Bucky grunts a few times, _ngh ngh ngh_, before his body relaxes and is easily taking two of Steve’s thick fingers. Steve’s grip on the back of Bucky’s neck tightens minutely as he watches his fingers move in and out of the younger man’s hole. Bucky is sure he is crying now, the counter wet beneath his cheek, and he confirms to himself, yet again, that he has never felt like this with anyone else, felt this good, felt this lost in feeling taken. All because of Steve, _Steve, Steve._

“Yeah, honey. Gonna fuck this pretty little cunt, gonna give it what it needs,” Steve slides another finger alongside the two already fucking Bucky open before continuing, “S’got you walkin’ up to my house in the middle of the fuckin’ night, so fuckin’ needy. You ready, Buck?” Bucky’s mouth is open, noises just spilling out between his lips, and he nods his head frantically, pushing back onto Steve’s fingers. Digits are angled then, Bucky relishing in the sweet drag, in and out, and Steve’s fingers brush against his prostate. _FUCK._ Bucky sees stars. There is everything and then there is nothing. No weight on his neck, no fingers in his ass. Bucky let’s out a shaky sob and can hear the _rip _of a familiar foil packet, and Bucky has a near Pavlovian response to it, spreading his legs and tilting his ass back. Steve groans approvingly at the sight, kisses sweetly up Bucky’s back, rubbing his hands on his ass, running them up his body, before holding his own cock at Bucky’s twitching hole.

Bucky lets out another cry, hiccupping his way through his gasps, as Steve grasps the back of his neck at the same time he slips into Bucky’s eager body with a deep groan. Bucky’s arms move closer to his body, bracing on the counter edge at his hips, and he loses himself in just laying there and taking it. Steve shows no mercy, moving forward, inch by inch, until he is fully seated within Bucky, hips pressed tight against his ass. Bucky opens his mouth to moan but nothing comes out but a short grunt, vision blurred because of his watery eyes, and he gasps and gasps as he grinds back on Steve, adjusting to the feel of his Daddy’s perfect fucking cock.

“So _big, _Daddy. Oh fuck,” Bucky mumbles into the counter as Steve continues to hold him there by the neck, his other hand running up and down his side soothingly. The motion encourages Bucky to attempt to even out his breathing, sucking in air like his life depends on it, whimpering at the feeling of Steve practically splitting him in half. He lets out another lone moan at the feel of Steve’s trousers pushing up against the sensitive skin of his backside; he feels even more claimed because of the fact that he is completely naked and exposed while Steve remained clothed. Bucky can’t think of any reason why he would let anyone else fuck him. Steve has ruined him and Bucky will never be able to find anyone or anything to satisfy him like Steve does. As if dabbling in telekinesis Steve leans down, drapes his body over Bucky’s, hand on his neck moving to wrap around his throat, and murmurs, “Is this what you wanted, sugar? Your Daddy’s cock fillin’ you up like no one can? Fuckin’ you like no one can? Is this why you’re here?”

All Bucky can do is moan in response, his moan turning ragged as Steve begins to move his hips, pulling out a small amount before pushing back in, repeating it again and again, and Bucky hears himself softly crying out _yes yes yes_. Steve is breathing heavily in his ear and Bucky goes completely lax under the larger man, hands no longer gripping the counter, head turning to the right as his eyes roll back into his head, eyelids fluttering closed. He thought he felt surrounded by Steve before, but nothing comes close to this: Steve’s sweet words in his ear, Steve’s body on top of his, Steve’s cock in his ass, Steve’s breath on his skin, Steve’s hand around his throat. _Steve Steve Steve_.

“Yeah, baby. _Fuck_, look at you. So sweet, just takin’ it. No one can make you feel the way I can, Buck.”

Bucky hadn’t realized the the chants in his head were falling through his lips. Steve words are the truth, rattling and echoing around Bucky’s brain, and he pulls his hips back further, beginning to truly and rightfully fuck Bucky, setting a rigorous pace. Steve is letting out choked off moans and grunts into Bucky’s ear, into the skin of his neck, and it pleases him to his core that he’s the one that is making Steve feel so good. Bucky is giving Steve his body, his mind, his emotions, to do with them what he will and in turn Steve is giving him everything he wants, everything no one else can give him.

“Daddy, feels so _good_, so fuckin’ good,” Bucky breathes, stomach digging into the countertop, dick seeking any kind of friction, and Steve’s response rumbles across the skin of his shoulder.

“Fuck yeah it does, sugar, _fuck_. You sure you let someone else fuck you tonight? So _tight_.”

The harsh but sweet sound of skin slapping skin echoes across the kitchen walls, music to Bucky’s ears, and he feels the beginnings of the sweet coil of heat stirring in the base of his spine. He lets out an awfully needy whine, hands coming to life beneath him to reach around with one and run fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve knows what his tone of voice and frantic movements mean. Of course he does.

“Mmm, you’re gonna come aren’t you, baby?” Bucky tightens his grip on Steve’s dirty-blonde hair as he takes a few seconds to roll and grind his hips into Bucky luxuriously, teasing and tormenting.

“Yes, _yes_, fuck, Daddy. I want to come!”

Bucky sounds hysterical to his own ears and if his face wasn’t already heated and red he’s sure his tear-stained cheeks would be tinted pink at his tone. Steve’s cock presses hard against Bucky’s prostate, just holding there and grinding, and the hand holding Steve’s hair _slaps _down onto the counter as Bucky quakes and cries out beneath Steve.

“I want to come, fuck, _please _let me come,” Bucky sobs and Steve lets out a curse before pulling out of the younger man. Bucky cries out in frustration, Steve hushing him quickly. He does what he can to quickly pull Bucky up, turning him around and hauling his body up onto the countertop. Every breath of Bucky’s is a soft gasp or whine as he tries to move with Steve, being pushed back onto the countertop, legs being thrown around Steve’s narrow waist. Steve speaks as he pushes back into Bucky’s willing and pliant body.

“Wanna watch you come, sugar. Gotta see it happen. Gotta see what I can do to you that no one else can. Right, Bucky?”

Steve’s thrusts are pointed and purposeful now, each one striking Bucky’s prostate as he grips his thighs with strength that will surely bruise later. _Good._ Bucky thinks of a response but all he hears come out of his mouth is one long moan as he struggles to keep his eyes open and focused on Steve. He nearly screams when Steve brings his big hands up to his chest, fingers pinching both of his nipples at once and Bucky almost comes.

“Answer me, Buck. I’m the only one who can fuck you like this, yeah? Make you feel like this?” Steve’s eyes are demanding, his mouth hung open slightly to accommodate for his heavy breathing, his hair hangs in his face, and it’s like his hips move at their own accord. He looks like an animal and Bucky fucking loves it.

“Yes, Daddy, yes,” Bucky cries, his hands coming up to run through his own hair, to tug at the tendrils, and Steve hums and coos in response, a “_good boy_” hitting his ears. It makes Bucky glow and pretty much purr, smiling laxly as his own hands move down to run across his lips and neck.

“So fuckin pretty, Buck. Look at you, so far gone, baby. Feelin’ nothin’ but Daddy. You ready to come?”

Steve curls his hands around Bucky’s calves, pushing his legs back to his chest, one hand coming back down to cup his ass as he leans forward to grasp the back of Bucky’s neck with the other. Bucky gasps and then is back to letting out one long continuous moan, pitch bouncing with each of Steve’s rough deep thrusts. The vulnerable position he is in requires Bucky to look right into Steve’s eyes and when Steve leans forward to run his lips over Bucky’s wet cheeks, he feels himself and his body reach its breaking point for the evening.

“Give it to me, Buck. Fuckin give it to Daddy. _Come on_.”

Bucky’s body shakes, his heart stops, he can’t breathe. He feels Steve’s strong grip on his neck, grounding him, and with one strong _grind _of Steve’s hips, Bucky is coming untouched between the two of them. It’s a relief like nothing he has ever felt and he hears himself weep and shout as he grapples at Steve’s shoulders to pull them somehow closer together. His head spins, feeling too many things at once, and his lithe thighs tighten around Steve.

“There it is, so fuckin’ perfect, sugar.” Steve growls into Bucky’s shoulder as the younger man is wracked with wave upon wave of pleasure, walls pulsing around Steve’s cock, thighs trembling. His eyes have long been rolled back into his head and he can’t do anything to stop the quaking of his body, rolling it up into Steve as he continues to moan. His orgasm feels like it lasts forever, ongoing, cock spurting his release all along their chests, some even reaching Bucky’s chin. There’s only one more thing that would make this moment absolutely perfect—

“Come on, come inside me, Daddy. Please, please I want it so much, please.”

Bucky’s plea is so soft he only hopes Steve can hear it. Steve’s gasp turns into a groan, feeling Bucky clench down on his cock, and his thrusts turn erratic. He runs a hand through Bucky’s soft hair, pulling taught before finding his lips with his own.

“Such a greedy hole, baby. Gonna fill this cunt up, Daddy’s cunt,” Steve whispers roughly against Bucky’s open mouth and he cries out as Steve pounds him into the countertop, pleasure and pain both becoming almost too much.

“Please, Daddy, please. No one makes me feel the way you do, no one ever will. I’m yours, Steve, all yours, _fuck_.” Steve’s eyebrows come together and he let’s out a shocked grunt, eyes locked onto Bucky’s devoted gaze, and he too crashes over the edge of orgasm. Bucky desperately wishes, in his post-orgasm heavy haze, that Steve weren’t wearing a condom so he could feel his release in his body, feel it leak out of him, feel completely owned by Steve. _Soon_. He holds onto Steve’s shoulders and he thrusts a few more stuttering times before resorting to a rolling grind, groaning as he comes down from his high.

”_Fuck_, Bucky. Baby,” Steve sighs into his neck, beard scratching in the most pleasant of ways, and Bucky finds himself humming softly in response, eyes closed. He feels like he is floating on a cloud, body and soul and mind being cradled by Steve, and its euphoric. Steve peppers his face, neck, and shoulder with sweet kisses and Bucky hums, arms tightening around Steve’s neck, eyes still closed.

“_Mmm_, so sweet, honey. I’m such a lucky Daddy, having such a sweet boy like you, givin’ me so much, lettin’ me take care of you like this.” Bucky glows, preens, makes soft noises as Steve continues to press kisses into his skin, push his hair back away from his face. _He’s _the lucky one, having someone like Steve; Bucky can’t believe Steve is the one claiming he is the lucky one. Bucky whines when he feels Steve begin to pull away, even if it be minutely, grappling at his shoulders and back, and the older man chuckles.

“Bucky, give me a second, baby. I’m right here,” he whispers as he pulls back to give him eye contact and a simple kiss. He huffs but let’s Steve move, removing the condom and tying it off, tossing it into the trash before turning back to Bucky. His head seems to have cleared up more, not having realized how fuzzy it was, and without hesitation Steve is grabbing and pulling Bucky into his arms and moving towards his bedroom. Bucky mindlessly whines into the skin of Steve’s neck, a hand running up and through the blonde’s hair, Steve holding him tight as his clothing rubs into Bucky’s sensitive skin.

“I know, sugar. It’s okay, gonna sleep soon. I’ve got you.”

Bucky sighs dreamily, pressing his lips against Steve’s cheek. _Steve’s got him._


	2. No One Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bucky…?” Steve whispers, hand gripping the back of Bucky’s neck, and Bucky takes a forgotten shaky breath. 
> 
> “Yeah. Y-yeah. What did you want to talk about?” he mumbles into Steve’s collarbone, well aware of what it is Steve wanted to talk about. He probably didn’t want to talk about the fact that that was the best sex of their relationship, let alone Bucky’s entire life. He probably wanted to talk about—
> 
> “What had you wanting to come to my house in the middle of the night, Buck?” 
> 
> Ah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, I had such amazing feedback from my first story that I made a follow-up chapter because so many people requested it. It's so late here and I think I'm delusional so let me know if something doesn't make sense or is really wrong. Once again open to love and kindly-worded critiques!
> 
> Also, I posted a pic of the Steve and Bucky I picture for this story/universe at the end of the story. I'm new to this so I didn't know how to put it in here any other way. Hope that's okay!

When Bucky wakes up the next morning the first deep conscious breath he takes reminds him of the night before, body aching, and he lets out a pleased hum as he moves underneath the comforter. The soft sheets caress his seemingly sensitive skin, wrapping him up in prolonged slumber, and in Bucky’s stretching his hand comes into contact with a solid hunk of warm muscle.

_Steve. Daddy._

Bucky can’t really recall much that happened after Steve gathered him up in his arms and took him to bed but he does remember how happy and safe and sweet he felt. He remembers that Steve is the only one who can bring such a feeling out of him, to his mind, to his body. He remembers how much he trusted Steve and never once worried about being hurt in any way. All of these sweet and positive thoughts make his body warm all over and he hums softly to himself and rolls over into Steve’s body, laying his head on a broad shoulder, his right hand coming up to rest on the older man’s neck. Steve hums in his sleep, squeezing Bucky closer to him, grasping at the brunette’s thigh and wrapping it around his torso. Bucky giggles softly, almost moaning at how much he loves when Steve manhandles him, moves him to his liking, where he wants him, his lips coming into contact with the sensitive skin beneath Steve’s ear. It’s only natural that his lips purse, his tongue slips through, and his teeth run gently along the tendon underneath skin and he feels Steve’s chest rumble before it leaves his mouth in a low sleepy grown.

“_Mmm_, baby, what’re you doin…?” Steve murmurs softly, not bothering to open his eyes, pulling Bucky somehow closer to him by his neck in the crook of his elbow, holding him to his slowly awakening form. Bucky doesn’t bother to respond, running his hand up Steve’s soft torso (how is Steve so soft but so _muscular_?), coming to rest his fingers on the hinge of his jaw, digits toying with his ear. He drops another soft set of kisses on Steve’s neck, tightening his leg around his body, and Steve let’s out an easy groan as Bucky’s thigh accidentally pushes against his rapidly-hardening cock.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Buck,” Steve whispers and Bucky scoffs.

“M’not even doin’ anything, _Daddy_,” Bucky whines playfully, hand grazing over his erection and Steve moans again, this time into Bucky’s temple, before rolling them both over to lay behind the younger man. This time Bucky does moan softly at Steve’s manhandling, feeling jostled but protected, and one of Steve’s arms comes to lie under his neck while the other grips his hip. If Steve was asleep before he is sure as shit awake now, breathing heavily into his ear as he grinds his fat cock into the curve of Bucky’s bare ass, Bucky doing his best to arch his back into the feel of it all. Bucky lets out a few soft whimpers, _ngh ngh ngh, _and Steve purrs into the skin at his temple, holding him close and tight as he uses his body for his own pleasure.

“Mmm, so _sweet _for Daddy, baby. Can’t ever get enough’a you,” Steve breathes into his ear, kissing his cheek, hips slowing to just rest tightly against Bucky’s backside and Bucky gasps. He feels his mind go to that floaty place briefly, lips curling up into a smile as Steve kisses his cheek again, his left hand running across his stomach and chest.

“Already, Buck? You already goin’ sweet on me?” Steve asks gently into his ear, arm beneath Bucky’s head curling up to rest around his neck. Bucky hums but shakes his head; he isn’t there yet. He’s close, real close, the past 24 hours to blame, but he isn’t to that sweet space yet. Bucky makes a gentle noise, rolling his body back into Steve’s, letting him know he is still with him, and Steve lets out a deep breath, running his lips up and down the side of Bucky’s face softly.

“Alright, baby—that’s alright. Take some deep breaths, stay with me,” Steve instructs, breathing deeply to reflect what he wants Bucky to do. Sometimes when things get to be too intense or when Bucky gets overwhelmed for whatever it may be, Steve will hold him and force him to breathe. Feeling Steve breathe deeply helps his body realize how it should do the same, whether it be from anxiety or from being in that sweet space. With Bucky not being too far into his head he’s able to be fully-present with Steve within a few minutes, comforted and surrounded by Steve yet again. Bucky sighs happily, kissing a strong arm below his lips, his own arm coming to cover Steve’s, and the blonde squeezes him again.

“There ya go, doll. There he is.”

Bucky and Steve lay there in companionable silence, holding one another, breathing each other in, basking in each other’s body heat. Bucky is so relaxed that he feels himself begin to doze off again, startled awake by Steve softly clearing his throat.

“Buck?”

“Hmm?” Bucky shifts slightly, snuggling into Steve a tad more.

“You wanna talk about last night?”

_Ah_.

Steve must feel Bucky tense in his arms, (how could he not?), because he is quickly scooting back and rolling Bucky over to face him. The air from Bucky’s lungs is almost stolen as he looks into Steve’s sweet blue eyes before he is pulled in for their first shared kiss of the day. It is chaste and natural, meant to calm him down, but even it takes his breath away. Bucky feels his heartrate spike as soon as Steve pulls back, remembering he had been asked a question. Did he want to talk about last night? Did he want to discuss the never-ending balance he was attempting to master of being nonchalant and aloof and a needy college kid, 10 years Steve’s junior? _Not particularly_. Steve knows Bucky well enough by now to know certain tells and he can sense something right now, pulling Bucky into his body, tucking his chin over the brunette’s head.

“Bucky…?” Steve whispers, hand gripping the back of Bucky’s neck, and Bucky takes a forgotten shaky breath.

“Yeah. Y-yeah. What did you want to talk about?” he mumbles into Steve’s collarbone, well aware of what it is Steve wanted to talk about. He probably didn’t want to talk about the fact that that was the best sex of their relationship, let alone Bucky’s entire life. He probably wanted to talk about—

“What had you wanting to come to my house in the middle of the night, Buck?”

_Ah._

Bucky doesn’t say anything right away, barely breathing, _in and out, in and out, _and the fingers of the hand on the back of his neck scratch at the hair there in a comforting manner. Bucky just says the first thing that’s on his mind—

“I just missed you is all.”

Steve lets out a hum, kissing the top of Bucky’s head before pulling it back gently to look down at him. Bucky immediately feels a tad more at ease actually seeing Steve’s face: his lips, the concerned crinkle between his eyebrows, his infinitely deep blue gaze. His beard looks so soft and his hair is getting longer than Bucky has ever seen it, Steve needing to push hit back and out of his face now. Bucky lets out a shaky breath, looking away briefly as his fingers reach up on their own accord to scratch at Steve’s beard. _Fuck_, this is hard. Bucky is potentially throwing everything out there, opening up and showing someone his goddamn heart like he has never done before. Steve knows that his previous reply wasn’t the entire reason, so he waits patiently for Bucky to answer truthfully.

“I…I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About how perfect you are and how perfect you make me feel every time I am with you. How you cherish me and support me. A-and we never talk about what this is and I haven’t tried anything with anyone before last night, I swear! Not that…not that it matters. Because we haven’t talked about what we hav—or, I guess what’s happening here, not what we have. It was all just really overwhelming to realize…” and Bucky doesn’t realize in the moment that he has started to shed a few tears, being such a fucking sap, and he feels his chest tighten again. Steve is still watching him, running a hand through his hair and down the side of his face, serious look sprawled across his features.

“Realize what, baby?” he asks softly and Bucky powers through, sucking in a breath.

“Realize that I want to be yours. I want you to be mine and I want what we share to be real and I want to be selfish with you and keep you to myself but I don’t know what you want and I get it because I’m so much younger than you but—”

“Buck."

“—I’ve tried to not make it seem like I’m this needy little college kid to make me more—”

“Bucky.”

“—Appealing because maybe that’s what you want, I don’t know! I just—”

“Bucky, stop.”

Bucky stops. He stops talking with a quiet choked off desperate noise, letting Steve know the thoughts that have been pent up in his brain for weeks now, shocked that he has finally let them out into the universe. Bucky can’t look at Steve, _how could he_, with his heart and requests and questions just fucking sitting out there in the open, ready to be snatched up or shoved away. He takes a few shaky breaths, realizing he has naturally timed his to Steve’s again, and it feels like hours before Steve talks.

“Bucky, sweetheart. How long have you been worried about this?”

Bucky hesitates.  
  
“Since like…our first date, maybe?” he mumbles with an attempt at a shrug and nuzzles into Steve’s neck. Steve lets out an almost mournful noise, pulling Bucky into his body more, and kisses the top of his head. 

“Oh, Buck, no.” Steve whispers and Bucky is briefly left confused before Steve speaks again.

“I’ve always been sweet on you, Buck. I’ve always said, ‘whatever you want, baby’ and I’ve been keepin’ this up in hopes that you’d feel ready to be my best guy.”

What Steve says is so straight-forward and so clear and _so not what Bucky expected_ that it quite literally has him speechless. Bucky’s brain can’t put two and two together, refusing to acknowledge that someone like Steve, no—_actual_ Steve—can want Bucky to himself. Bucky’s hands unintentionally and slowly grab at whatever parts of Steve they can get to.

“W…what?” Bucky mumbles into Steve’s skin and Steve forces him to pull back and look at him while he speaks.

“I want what you want, Bucky. I want to be selfish with you. I want you all to myself. I went crazy thinking of you with someone else,” Steve explains, holding and stroking the sides of Bucky’s face as he talks. Hearing it a second time makes Bucky’s insides spark and explode, feeling a weight lift off his being at the same time something akin to love replaces it and comforts him like a warm blanket.

“Aww, don’t cry, sugar, don’t cry,” Steve coos, peppering his face in kisses, still holding it between his palms, and Bucky let’s out a short chuckle, not realizing the weight being lifted off him was in the form of tears.

“Nono, I didn’t mean to. They aren’t b-bad ones, I swear,” Bucky says, unable to stop his smile now, hands coming up to grab onto both of Steve’s wrists. He takes a moment to look at Steve, to take him in, _his boyfriend_, and his smiles morphs into gentle laughter. Steve mirrors it, thumbs rubbing over Bucky’s crowsfeet at the corners of his eyes, and Bucky can’t help but pull him forward and press his lips against Steve’s. It’s just a set of chaste kisses, pure emotion flowing over between the two, and Steve mumbles between them, “Wanna be my boyfriend, Buck?”. Bucky guffaws, throwing his head back to laugh at the insanity of the situation and question, and manages to roll himself on top of Steve in excitement.

“Fuck yeah I do,” he nearly shouts, face flushing at his eagerness that he can’t really care to focus much on in this moment. As soon as he says it, the word _boyfriend_ bouncing around his brain like a pinball stuck in a machine, hesitation immediately creeps in. Steve’s hands run delicately across his body, one coming to rest on the small of his back, the other coming up to cup the back of his neck. He kisses the corner of Bucky’s mouth and within a few seconds he can already read Bucky like an open book.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? What are you thinkin’ about?” He whispers, his gaze moving to look between each of Bucky’s eyes, concern evident on his own face. Bucky huffs, trying not to cry _again_ as all of his apprehensive thoughts rush into his mind at once. Steve, perfect Steve, knows exactly what he needs and he’s working to sit up against the headboard, holding onto Bucky and keeping him draped over his lap, Bucky’s face in the crook of Steve’s neck. He cradles Bucky, gives him time to think, before asking him again, “What is it, Buck?”.

Bucky sniffles, sounding like an infant, _swear to God, _and he says, “What about our age difference? Why would you want to be with me when you could literally be with anyone else, Steve?” _Shit_, it hurts Bucky physically to say that out loud, shoving his face deeper into the crook of Steve’s neck, his arm strong against Bucky’s back, and he both hears and feels Steve take a few deep breaths.

“Bucky, the first time I saw you in that bar you took my fuckin’ breath away,” Steve starts, voice hushed, hand dragging along Bucky’s side and thigh. Bucky curls into the larger man, the sheet curling with him to cover the two of them a little.

“I had never seen someone so beautiful and I knew before I left that night I had to talk to you. But I was nervous, and I don’t get nervous often and I didn’t know what to do. And then _you_ came up to _me_, talked to me, that sweet as sin voice, battin’ your eyelashes at me,” Steve squeezes him before continuing, “And, _fuck, _was I a goner. I wanted to take you to bed that first night, hated to leave you behind.” Steve stops to kiss the top of his head and his temple, hooking a finger under Bucky’s chin to pull it up, pressing a few kisses to his lips. Bucky’s mind is racing, thinking back to that night and how different he thought it had gone, Steve always seemingly in control of himself. Hearing Steve’s side of this is just leaving a fat question mark in his brain.

“I couldn’t get you out of my mind, went crazy for two days before you _finally _texted me, and I thought you were beautiful before but _shit _I couldn’t believe your looks weren’t the only perfect thing about you. You’re such a spit-fire, so spunky, and you’re one of the funniest people I’ve ever met.”

Bucky feels his face flush at the sudden continuous flow of compliments, finding it hard to keep looking up into Steve’s eyes as he talks, but Steve’s finger keeps him there.

“You have the single largest heart that exists in this world. You care so much about everyone and feel things so strongly; I admire you. You are such a hard worker, willing to put in the time and effort for anything or anyone, and _shit, _Buck—you’re so smart. I mean, _Mechanical Engineering and English?_ A double major? One for a career and one for pleasure?! Get the fuck outta here, that’s incredible.”

Bucky’s smiling now, unable to help it watching Steve smile and marvel at him, genuinely surprised that Steve is opening up to him in this way. He moves his hand to cup Bucky’s jaw.

“You mean the world to me, Buck. I’d be proud to have you by my side, to call you mine, for you to be my boyfriend. I don’t care what anyone says or thinks. The age difference may come with obstacles I can’t see right now but I’m willing to face them if it means I get you.”

And Bucky is crying again. Everything is so overwhelming, feeling so many things at once, and Steve is hugging him, holding him close. He lets out a few hiccups as he works through his reaction to hearing Steve’s words and as he repeats them in his head they flow through him in a soothing and warm way, easing his worries and apprehensions.

“I don’t know what to say,” he croaks into Steve’s skin, hand curling into the hinge of his jaw and Steve responds with, “Just say you’ll be my best guy, Buck.” Bucky doesn’t even hesitate.

“Yes, _yes_. I want that. That’s all I want, Steve.”

And Steve’s pulling him close, pulling Bucky up and into his lap to straddle him, kissing him long and hard and deeply, hands grabbing at his face and neck. Steve’s fingers wipe the tears on his cheek away and Bucky moans loudly, now overwhelmed physically, and he kisses back, trying to match Steve’s desperation and passion.

“_Mmm_, fuck, baby,” Steve groans into his mouth before scattering kisses down his jaw to his neck, one hand coming to run down his back. Steve’s name falls from Bucky’s lips as he turns his head to the side to give him more skin and he feels that desperate edge to his actions and words creep in. Bucky feels like he’s drowning—in emotions, in Steve, in his mind—and all he wants is more of Steve. _His boyfriend._ He let’s out a whine at the thought combined with the nip of Steve’s teeth at the base of his throat, and he feels Steve’s cock rapidly harden under his bottom.

“_Shit_, Steve,” Bucky moans softly, rolling his hips lightly as Steve’s hand on his back lowers to grip one globe of his ass, squeezing and pulling. He nods his head at Bucky’s words, lips moving against Bucky’s, not even in a kiss really, and he holds Bucky’s cheek as he speaks.

“Yeah, honey. You feel how hard you make me? You feel that?”

Bucky moans softly, almost choking on it, and he nods his head as Steve pushes at his ass, encouraging him to keep rolling his hips. He’ll never get over the fact that he can make Steve hard, that Steve wants him, that he gets to have sex with Steve. _His boyfriend._ There is no space between the two of them, Bucky’s thighs on either side of Steve’s, stomachs and chests pressed together. Bucky closes his eyes and takes a second to just _feel _Steve against him: to feel his large hand at his ass, his broad chest under his fingertips, his powerful thighs beneath his own, his soft lips against the corner of his mouth.

“Look at me, Buck. Open your eyes,” Steve commands and Bucky obeys immediately, not realizing his hands had found the sides of Steve’s face. They share a few breaths, Bucky still rocking his hips gently, _feeling _Steve, and Steve reminds him, “That’s your cock, that’s all for you, baby.” Bucky whines embarrassingly loud at Steve’s words and he thinks and begs out loud at the same time, “I want it in my mouth, _please_ let me put it in my mouth, Daddy.” Steve groans deeply, kissing Bucky’s cheek a few times before replying, “So sweet. Whatever you want, baby,” and Bucky is scooting and scrambling back off Steve’s lap. Bucky already feels a little floaty yet again this morning and he knows he will feel even more spacey once he gets Steve’s cock in his mouth. Going down on Steve makes him get to that sweet space more than anything. Steve talks sweet to him, fills up his mouth and throat, makes him choke, strokes his face, touches his hair, and Bucky seriously gets off on making Steve feel good.

Steve is already stroking at Bucky’s face, running a hand through his hair to push it away from his face, and Bucky flattens himself onto his front between Steve’s legs, already eyeing his fat cock, mouth watering. Bucky moans in surprise as his own erection grinds into the bed innocently, distracting him momentarily as he takes a second to hump the bed beneath him like an animal.

“_Fuck, _look at you, sugar. Rubbin’ your pretty little cock on the bed like you can’t help it. _Jesus wept_,” Steve marvels as Bucky’s hands come up to wrap around Steve’s cock. Arousal and humiliation pulse through him at Steve’s words and the shameful pleasure he gets from rocking his body into the sheets. Bucky lets himself be distracted for a few more seconds before he focuses on the older man. He keeps his right hand wrapped around the base of Steve’s thick cock, his left coming down to roll and tug at his heavy balls, and he peppers light sloppy kisses up the length of it. Steve exhales loudly, thighs relaxing and settling around Bucky, hand resting on the back of his neck. Bucky loves slow languid blowjobs, the focus not being an orgasm but just on making Steve feel _good_, having Steve in his mouth, so he continues kissing around it, giving small kitten licks to the tip.

“Oh shit…” Steve murmurs to himself, leaning is head back against the headboard, eyes downcast because he doesn’t dare look away from watching the show Bucky puts on. Bucky loves Steve’s attention, in any form that he can get, so he locks eyes with him as he wraps his wet lips around Steve’s leaking tip. They moan in unison, deep and long, and Bucky’s eyelids flutter closed for a few seconds as he takes the time to savor Steve on his tongue, heavy and masculine. Bucky purses his lips, taking in another inch, and slurps as he moves his head up and down gently, not moving more than halfway down his cock. Bucky knows Steve loves a good show, so he leans his head back to lock eyes with him, still holding Steve in his mouth, and pushes his tongue through his lips, running it around the parts his lips can’t reach. It’s sloppy and wet and the aroused look on Steve’s face makes Bucky hot all over. He whines when he pulls back, letting a string of spit stay in its place and hang on his lips, and he let’s the tip of Steve’s cock rest on the flat of his tongue as he flutters it, giving it more kitten licks too.

“_Jesus Christ, Bucky_,” Steve whispers harshly, sounding gutted, and the hand on the back of his neck squeezes tightly. The reminder of presence and who’s in charge makes Bucky moan softly, taking Steve’s cock and just slapping it against his tongue. Bucky feels spit already leak out the corner of his mouth and a shiver runs up his spine; he feels so dirty. _He loves it._ He closes his lips around Steve again, moving up and down the entire length of him slowly, relishing in the feeling of Steve filling up his entire fucking mouth and throat. Bucky’s letting out soft moans as he moves up and down Steve, his hands resting on his hips, and on the next bob down Bucky holds there, nuzzling into the hair at the base of Steve’s cock. He swallows and moans around Steve, the feeling of sweetness and floatiness seeping into his mind and body, and Steve nearly shouts. He pulls back, not letting Steve fall out of his mouth, and he looks up.

“Again,” is all he croaks out, holding Bucky’s face in both of his hands now, gaze heated, and Bucky nearly throws his head forward. Steve forces his head to stay in place and Bucky gags, choking around the cock in his mouth, trying his best to run his tongue where he can. Steve’s hips pulse up a few times, almost involuntarily, and Bucky coughs again, trying his hardest to breathe through his nose. Steve lets Bucky’s head go with a long moan, a faint, “_Such a good fuckin’ boy_,” slipping through the haze of Bucky’s brain, and he preens. He leans forward to bob his lips over just the tip of Steve’s cock before roughly whispering on it, “Again.” Steve’s chuckle is loud, short, and full of disbelief, but he grabs Bucky’s face lovingly as he slides down Steve’s cock yet again. He wastes no time, bobbing on his cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat a few times, and his body curls in at the gag that wracks him. But Steve holds him there, giving Bucky what he wants, and he moans loudly around Steve, and _Steve is so fucking perfect._ Bucky’s eyes start to water, his vision blurry, and right when he thinks he might pass out, Steve gently pushes his head back.

He gasps loudly and sucks in air, coughing once, kissing and running his lips all over Steve’s cock as he finds his breath, and he feels desperate, but like he’s moving through molasses. He wants everything, wants Steve, but can’t find his voice, bring his mouth to work to form words. He can’t even comprehend what’s happening when Steve is pushing him backwards, back finding the sheets, the older man leaning over Bucky. Steve’s lowly murmuring sweet words into his skin, kissing up his neck, and Bucky moans at the feeling of having Steve between his thighs, hovering over him, consuming him.

“Such a dirty fuckin’ boy, sugar. Love chokin’ on Daddy’s cock yeah, Buck? Love havin’ me fill up your fuckin’ throat? All your holes are greedy, aren’t they?”

Bucky closes his eyes as they roll back into his head, hands scrambling at Steve’s shoulders, head nodding in agreement to the filthy words he’s hearing. Steve hums in acknowledgement, moving to lay his body over Bucky’s, elbows on either side of his head, and he cries out when he feels Steve’s cock drag against his own, wet from his own spit. Steve gives Bucky a few sweet and soft kisses, rolling his large body into his own, caging in his head, and Bucky can’t stop moaning, letting soft noises out. Bucky is an above-average man, easily six-foot, but Steve makes him feel small and little and Bucky adores it.

“You good, Buck? You feelin sweet?” Steve asks against his lips, and Bucky smiles in response, his fingers coming to run up and through Steve’s hair.

“You want me to get you ready, open you up? Want me to fuck that tight little cunt, Buck?” he asks, rolling his hips into Bucky’s and he cries out at the filthiness of Steve’s words, head falling back into the bed as he nods it. _Fuck, _Steve’s mouth; he’ll never get used to it, ever. Steve leans heavily on one side so he can run his hand sweetly up Bucky’s side, kissing his cheek, and commands, “Gotta say it, Buck. Gotta tell me what you want. I know it’s hard when you’re sweet for me but I need to hear it.” Bucky’s eyes weren’t closed before, but he feels like he’s just now seeing Steve again and he whines at the sight of him. _His boyfriend_. He hears Steve chuckle.

“Yeah, honey—I’m your boyfriend. You’re _my_ boyfriend. Tell me what you want me to do,” Steve says gently, cupping Bucky’s cheek, and his mind reels.

“I want…I want your fingers. I want your mouth. W-want you to fuck me, Stevie,” he whispers, leaning forward to kiss at Steve’s lips and run the fingers of one hand through his beard. And Steve’s moving, pulling off of Bucky, reaching behind them to dig around in a drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom. Bucky moans at the sight of Steve crawling back to him, cock heavy between his legs, and Bucky stretches in the sheets, arching his back. Bucky feels one of Steve’s arms come to dig under and rest between where his back is arched and the bed and Steve’s mouth is on his nipple, laving over it, nipping at it, and Bucky shouts. Steve hums, loudly and messily kissing over his nipple before running his beard over it and moving onto the next one. Bucky whines, Steve pointing out how sensitive he is, before giving the other nipple the same treatment. Bucky’s body is trembling at this point, cock pulsing with need, and he feels the last of his desperation seep into his bones.

“Please, _please, _Daddy. I just…I just want you, _need you_,” Bucky begs, his voice sounding as shaky as his body feels, whimpering softly as Steve continues to give his nipples attention, pulling Bucky’s body up into his mouth by his arm. Again, Bucky’s not a small guy (he’s no Steve) and for Steve to simply move him where he wants him when he wants him without hesitation makes Bucky weak as shit all over.

“Should pierce these, baby. Make ‘em even more sensitive,” Steve comments casually as his lips drag down Bucky’s body, trailing open-mouthed kisses on his way, and Bucky shakes his head as he moans. He would pierce his nipples in a heartbeat if Steve wanted, cock twitching at the thought, arousal pulsing through him in waves. He shakes his head because he doesn’t want to wait anymore. As much as he wants Steve’s mouth on him, _loves_ Steve’s mouth on him, he doesn’t have the patience for it, desperate and weak for him to fuck Bucky. His hand comes up and grabs at Steve’s face, pulling at it, and he cries, “Nonono, want your cock. Want you to _fuck meeeeeee_,” and Bucky can’t help how frustrated he sounds. He is a tad more aware of his surroundings than he was when Steve’s cock was in his mouth but he’s still stagnant in limbo. This is evident when he doesn’t even realize Steve has moved up his body to grasp Bucky’s chin between his thumb and forefinger tightly, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“Don’t be an ungrateful brat. If I wanna eat out your pretty cunt I’m gonna do it, Buck. You hear me?” Steve says in a low commanding voice, not completely lone of love, and Bucky sighs into Steve’s mouth. His response is immediate and natural—“_Yes, Daddy. I’msorry, Daddy_.” His voice is slurred and his eyelids are droopy, Steve’s tone and words washing over him, calming him. Steve has only had to use this tone a few times and it is instantly effective on Bucky, making his body go lax all over. Steve gives him an innocent kiss on the lips, eyes locked onto Bucky’s, and let’s go of his chin softly. Bucky doesn’t complain this time when Steve leans back and grabs onto his ankles, crossing them before pushing the twirled pair of lithe thighs back and into the air. He then moves to grab Bucky’s arms, forcing him to hold his legs back against his chest around the back of his knees, legs still crossed at the ankle, and Bucky whimpers softly at the humiliation of holding himself open and vulnerable for Steve.

“_Fuck_, baby. What a sight…” Steve praises, hands running up and down the sides of his thighs, moaning as his cock comes to lay right at Bucky’s hole. Bucky makes a desperate noise and Steve acknowledges him with a _hush_ as he scoots to where his mouth is right at Bucky’s hole.

“Just a little bit, honey. I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry,” Steve promises quietly, and although Bucky can’t see him, he can feel his breath on the sensitive skin of his taint, his heavy balls, and he just whimpers. Sometimes Steve just wants to fuck Bucky with his mouth, rough and pointed and hurried, and other times he wants to make love to Bucky’s ass, slow and wet and sweet. This morning Steve’s movements are slow and unhurried, against Bucky’s wishes. He uses his lips and his tongue, kissing and licking loudly, and Bucky’s arms shake at the effort to hold himself open for Steve. _Fuck, _Steve was right—he would take care of Bucky. He would make him feel so good, _is _making him feel so good. Bucky’s head falls back and his eyes close and he lets out a long, high-pitched moan at the feeling of Steve’s face between his legs, his beard rubbing against the sensitive skin of his thighs, tongue rubbing and laving over his hole. Holding his legs so close to his body restricts his breathing slightly and he wonders if that’s why Steve chose the position that he did. Steve cradles the sides of his ass as he buries his tongue and face between his cheeks, eating at it like a starving man, and Bucky huffs in disbelief and feels himself slip again. He’s so close to that sweet space, every one of the older man’s actions getting him closer and closer, and he cries out softly, _Steve Steve_, Steve humming out an acknowledgment.

Steve gives his cunt a sweet kiss before leaning back to grab at the lubricant and it’s mere seconds before one of Steve’s thick fingers is pushing into his willing body. Bucky chokes on the noise that falls through his lips, unable to hold his thighs to his chest, and Steve grabs onto the both of them where they cross at the back of the knees like it’s nothing, finger still working. Just one finger has Bucky moaning like a whore, mouth open, eyelids hooded, fingers gripping the sheet beneath him, and he rocks his ass up into it, showing Steve he can take it.

“So fuckin’ eager, baby. So fuckin’ pretty. Can’t believe you’re all mine now, Buck,” Steve whispers as he watches Bucky’s ass eat his finger, clenching around it. He pumps it a few times, _in and out_, before adding another one on the next slide in. Bucky gasps loudly, arching his back into the bed, clenching down around Steve’s fingers, and he’s fully in that sweet space for a few seconds. Bucky’s only fully gotten to that sweet spot a few times, twice with Steve, and it can be overwhelming, but he feels safe with Steve. Steve will take care of him. Bucky failed to even notice Steve had added a third finger, feeling full and open, and the next thing he knows Steve is pushing Bucky’s legs apart, large erection sheathed in a condom. Bucky is delirious, can barely keep his eyes open, wanting to watch Steve fuck him, and he’s pushing into Bucky and it’s like all the air is sucked out of the room and Bucky can’t breathe. Steve leans down to lay on top of him, elbows caging in his head yet again, face centimeters from his, and Bucky’s legs lay on Steve’s shoulders. He’s being split in half while he’s bent in half _and he fucking loves it. _Through his eyelashes he sees Steve’s face contort in pleasure, sliding deeper into his body, and Bucky leans forward to rub his lips at Steve’s.

“_Daddy_, oh fuck. This is your cunt, your cunt, fuckin’ fill it up, come on…” Bucky mumbles into his lips, mewling as Steve powers through, his hips pressing against Bucky’s backside, and Steve groans, grinding and rolling his hips which causes his entire body to roll into Bucky’s. They have had sex countless times before, but this feels different somehow, like Steve is claiming him from the inside out, fucking him but also making love to him. Steve kisses up the side of Bucky’s face, letting Bucky get used to the feel of his cock, rolling his hips gently, and Bucky thinks he might cry because of the sheer intimacy of the position and situation. It sends him floating and before he can say anything Steve is pulling back and fucking into him hard, arms laying on either side of Bucky’s head, lips dragging across his own lips, his jaw, his ear. Bucky nearly screams, hands reaching around to grasp at Steve’s ass, squeezing into the muscle there, feeling it flex as he fucks his little hole. Steve curses.

“_Shit_, baby, _oh fuck_. Take it, let Daddy fuck you, that’s it, sugar,” he whispers, and Bucky feels his bones melt into the mattress, head tilting to the side, his eyes rolling back into his head, and he hears his own moans reach his ears before he realizes he’s letting them out. Skin slaps skin, Steve adjusts his angle, and that’s it—one strike at his prostate and Bucky feels himself slipping. He’s frantic, nervous and loud, shouts, “Fuck! Steve I’m gonna…I’m—oh shit, Steve, I can’t, I’m—_oh_.” Steve understands, groaning deeply, hands coming to hold onto Bucky’s head and he kisses Bucky’s lax lips a few times, all while continuing to pound Bucky into the mattress.

“It’s alright, baby. I got you. Go to that sweet space, it’s alright. I’ll take care of you,” Steve whispers, eyes locked on Bucky’s, and Bucky fights it, whimpering and wiggling, not wanting to go yet, but it’s inevitable. Bucky’s so keyed up and Steve is so fucking good to him, making him feel so good, that as soon as he coos a, “_Go on, sugar,” _he let’s go. And he floats in this euphoric space, barely registering anything at all aside from pleasure. He can hear the echo of Steve’s animalistic groans and praises in his head, can feel Steve’s big hand cradle the back of his head, can feel the pulse of his ass as he’s fucked, but he floats. It feels like one long orgasm and Bucky’s sure he can’t stop moaning, sure of it, but he is no longer in control of his body. His body belongs to Steve, as does his mind, and Bucky floats. He let’s Steve fuck him, pounding away at his ass, and all Bucky wants is for Steve to feel good. He hears Steve say to him, “_So good, baby. You make me feel so good. Look at you, you’re beautiful, fuck”_, and floats some more.  
  
When he comes to he can feel his own release all over his chest and Steve is still resting on top of him, stroking his neck and scattering kisses all over his face. He almost feels like a new person, well-rested and well-fucked, and he forgot what it was like to go to that sweet spot. He hums out a soft noise, Steve quickly looking up at Bucky, face breaking into a gut-wrenching smile. 

“Hey, Buck. There he is,” he says, softly kissing his lips, stroking his hair, elbows still locked around his head. Bucky purrs, arms coming up to run along Steve’s back, basking in praise and afterglow.

“How long was I out?” Bucky asks, voice cracking, still smiling as Steve nuzzles into his neck. Steve makes a small noise, thinking, and responds with, “Maybe ten minutes?” and Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up. Steve nods his head in agreement, running his hand up to cup his cheek, and replies, “Yeah, that was a long one.” Out of all the reactions Bucky thought he’d have, his heart soaring wasn’t one he expected. Steve took care of him.

“You took care of me,” Bucky breathes his thought out loud and Steve gazes at him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Of course I did, Bucky. I’ll always take care of you.” And it’s like the simplest thing Steve’s ever said.

Bucky sighs dreamily, pressing his lips against Steve’s cheek. _Steve’s got him. _

_ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [daddy will make it better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455571) by [bigbraiiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraiiin/pseuds/bigbraiiin)


End file.
